


Every Breath You Take

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Potential for a sequel, Rape, Secret Crush, Sex, Stalker, The Police (Band) references, Threats, anyway i ship Robin and Strike, lots of roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: A crazy stalker with "Every Breath You Take" as hymn that follows Robin doesn't make her life easier. Her marriage with Matthew is complicated and she doesn't know how to go on when things escalate and she has to tell Strike. He and Wardle are on the case when things turn out to be more sinister than they seem at the beginning...





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> It took me some time to write this and I really hope you like it.  
> I had the idea while driving home from work, listening to The Police and I thought, why not? It's a "stalker-song" after all and it would bring Robin and Cormoran closer together.  
> Probably planning for a sequel but not sure yet since it could also be a cute one-shot.  
> Like usual I also hope the mistakes are not too much or too horrible. :)  
> Anyway, enjoy :)

Robin bolted upright and looked around alarmed. Matthew was also awake and turned on the small lamp at the bedside table. 

“You ok Robin?”, he asked and she calmed a bit. 

“Yeah....” 

She stood up and looked at the shattered window and the brick stone. Like before there was a letter pinned to it. Robin leaned down and picked it up. Like the other ones before it was made out of old magazines and newspapers. 

YOU REFUSED. NOW YOU’VE TO LIVE WITH THIS. I KEEP WATCHING YOU. ALWAYS... 

“Shall I call the police?”, he asked and watched his wife. 

“No!”, Robin said and put the letter in an old shoebox to the others and looked at their broken bedroom window. “I’ll call someone in the morning to fix it”, Robin said tired and still a bit shaken. 

Matthew pulled her into his arms and tried to calm his wife. 

“We should go to the police, this has to stop Robin.” 

“I know, but I can’t... I’m afraid that it’ll get worse”, she admitted. 

He didn’t understand but he didn’t want to make things worse between them so he accepted Robin’s decision. He was just happy that it was a pretty warm summer night. Robin made her way to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. Matthew stayed up for a while but headed to bed again since he had a conference tomorrow. He kissed her and left. Robin couldn’t sleep. She was just too exhausted from the last weeks and tonight’s incident so she stayed on the sofa and sipped on her tea. She asked herself who this could be and why this had happened to her. Robin had no idea. Matthew blamed, like usual, her job for this and she had to admit, that he was probably right this time. The only thing that was better was their marriage due to this. It was the first time in their 4 years since they got married, that he once more cared for her and was there when she needed him. It was early when she heard him in the bathroom and then coming to the kitchen to have some coffee. Robin prepared it while she still was in her thoughts. 

“Have you been up all night?”, he asked while he stepped to her and pulled his wife in his arms once more. 

“I couldn’t sleep”, she just said. 

“I have some time left”, he then said and kissed her neck. 

She knew what he intended to do and didn’t do much to shove him away. It had been a while for her too and she wanted this, even though it was not a good time. He turned her around and kissed his wife properly before he put her up and sat her on the small table. She pulled of his shirt and fumbled at his trousers. It was strange, Robin had to admit. It wasn’t like it used to be with him and he didn’t take his time. He quickly pulled down her trousers, opened his jeans and shoved himself into her. Robins breath hitched. It hurt. He wasn’t gentle and like usual Robin felt nothing. No pleasure, no love. This aspect in their marriage had been long different from the beginning. All had changed for her when he had cheated with Sarah Shadlock. Yet she had married him. He gasped and rapidly trusted into her while Robin just held him and waited. A few minutes later it was over as he moaned and shuddered. Robin just held him through his orgasm and smiled when he looked at her. 

“Are you...?” 

“I’m fine”, she just said and shortly he let go of her and dressed once more while Robin made him coffee. 

Half an hour later he was off to work and Robin got ready for work too. She headed to the bathroom and took a long shower. She just had washed her hair when she heard a sound and startled. Quickly she turned off the water and turned to see some figure vanishing. Had someone watched her? She started shaking uncontrollably when she stumbled into the bedroom to get her phone. Then she saw it. Someone had been here. Her bras and panties where spread all over the bed and there were some unmistakable stains on the bed. Oh gosh... Robin felt sick and hurried to the bathroom again where she had to throw up. Robin sat beside the toilette when she heard another noise from the kitchen. She got up and locked herself in before she called Strike. 

“Robin?”, he picked up distracted. 

“I’m sorry to call you while on observation but...” 

“What is wrong?”, he asked immediately because he had heard the worry in her voice. “Robin, you still there?”, he asked when she didn’t answer. 

“I... yes. I... Can you come?”, she asked. “Please. There was someone in the flat”, she explained. 

“What?”, she could hear loud chatter in the background and traffic noise. “On my way, stay where you are.” 

“Thanks”, she mumbled and he ended the call. 

Strike hurried to the next tube. What the fuck did happen with her? He had noticed a slight change in her behaviour the last weeks but he never thought it would involve a third party. He had thought it was the usual row between Robin and Matthew but this was something bigger. She really had sounded afraid. He hadn’t been far away because due to an observation, so he was at her house half an hour later. He rang the bell and watched the area for any signs of what had happened. 

Robin waited impatiently for Strike’s arrival on the bathroom floor. She didn’t dare to go out of it. It seemed like an eternity when it finally rang the bell. Carefully she opened the door and quickly headed to the front door, still only wrapped in the towel. It was Strike and she was quite happy to see her partner. He confused looked at her and tried not to stare since she wore nearly nothing. 

“What happened?”, he wanted to know while she pulled him inside. 

“I... Someone was here. My bedroom’s a mess and I think someone watched me...” 

“But why?” 

Oh dear... He really had to get a grip. Robin had seen him stare at her and suddenly felt uncomfortable in his presences. She had seen his looks. Seen how his eyes lingered on her body and her lips. She had also realised that he had stopped dating. Robin shoved away the thought. She hesitated to tell him about the letters and the feeling that she was watched when leaving the house. She hesitated to mention the calls. The flowers she received not only at home. 

“Show me then”, he demanded and she obeyed and got him to their bedroom. 

He immediately saw what she had meant and also saw the brick and the hole in the window. What was going on here? What was she hiding? Interested and worried Strike scrutinized his partner before he put out his phone. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Calling Wardle. I think we need him.” 

“No, please...”, she said and rested her hand on his arm. 

“Robin, it’s for the best. You need some help with this.” 

“Alright...”, she finally agreed and he called the DI. 

Another half an hour later, Wardle arrived with some forensics and two police officers. Robin had changed into some clothes and was sitting in the kitchen while forensics took all evidence. Strike waited with her and had made them some tea. After they were done, Wardle asked what happened and she finally told someone. 

“It had started a few weeks ago. I had received some roses and a letter asking me if I was happy and willing to meet with an admirer. I obviously ignored it and waited. It continued with flowers, presents and letters. I ignored them and that’s when the calls started. No one was talking but I heard someone breathing and moaning and it was just... I felt if someone was watching me while I left home and headed to the office. It wasn’t much but then I also felt like this when I was on observation and when Matthew was with me. A week ago, the attacks started. Someone started throwing our windows in, started to break the locks and the car. The letters turned more and more threatening and violent and now this”, she said and all the angst and tiredness overwhelmed her and she started to cry. 

Oh gosh this was so inappropriate, she thought but Robin couldn’t stop. It broke his heart to hear and see his partner like this. Without thinking Strike took her in his arms and held her tight while she buried her head on his chest and tried to get calmer. He held her and his strong hand moved slowly over her back and he whispered some calming words while he kissed her hair and temple now and then. She didn’t mind. He was comforting her as a friend and both knew it. Wardle promised to do what he could and an officer would be watching the house for now while he also ordered for someone to change the locks and repair the window. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, he asked while he still held Robin, sitting on the small sofa in the living room beside her. 

“I... I thought I had it under control. I had no idea that it would get this bad.” 

“Is that why you acted so different lately?” 

“Did I?” 

“A bit”, he confessed. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, but please talk to me if something like this happens. I’m your friend. That’s what friends do.” 

“Alright...” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise”, she said and smiled a bit at his shoulder. 

He didn’t want to let her go and Robin didn’t want to let go of him either. She felt safe in his arms. For the first time in years she felt good and whole again. She dared not to think about it but it felt like she felt loved again. It was late when the police finally left but Strike stayed. She had asked him to. 

“So who can it be?” 

“I don’t know”, she admitted. “Can be anyone in our job.” 

“True that.” 

Strike sipped from the beer she had got him while they sat in the kitchen. She needed to do something so she had started cooking some pasta for tonight’s dinner. He was watching her and could see that Robin was still a bit shaken. 

“I’m sure Wardle find’s some matching DNA. Until then I want you to stay off the streets. I’m covering the observations.” 

“What? Cormoran, it’s too much. You won’t have time for all of them!” 

“I’ll somehow manage”, he said with a soft smile. “You can’t get out on the streets with this fucker on the move.” 

She heard that this was important to him so she agreed. 

“Will you stay for dinner?”, she asked when she heard someone ringing. 

Probably Matthew, she thought, since they had changed the locks today. She went to open while Strike carefully watched her. It was her husband. 

“What in god's name is wrong with my key?”, he asked a bit annoyed while she let him in. 

“I changed the locks”, she explained and headed back to the kitchen. 

“Why would you do that?”, he asked and followed her after he had hung up his jacket. “Oh... Strike.” 

“Good evening Matthew”, Strike greeted and stood up so they shook hands. 

Matthew looked at his wife with a questioning look and she started to explain. 

“Someone broke in today. I changed the locks. It’s safer that way.” 

Strike saw that she had changed her behaviour immediately and didn’t told him everything. 

“And what is he doing here?”, he asked her grumpy while getting a beer from the fridge as well. 

“I called him. I couldn’t leave due to the mechanics and we had to discuss some stuff for work.” 

Strike tried not to smile. She had gotten pretty well at lying and apparently had no problem with doing so to her husband. He could feel that Matthew was angry and he knew it was time to leave. 

“I don’t want you to keep you any longer and I’ve an observation. Goodnight”, he said briskly and wanted to leave. 

“But don’t you want to stay for dinner?” 

“Sorry, I can’t. I really got to go.” 

She got him to the door where they had a minute alone. 

“Take some time off if you like”, he said at her doorstep. “I can manage on my own until you feel better.” 

“Thanks, but that won’t be necessary. I’ll be in again tomorrow.” 

“Okay... If you need anything, just call.” 

“I will. Thank you Cormoran. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Robin.” 

He left past the two police men that where watching her in a private car and headed to the tube while lighting up a cigarette. This was a complete mess. 

Robin carefully locked the door and headed back to the kitchen where Matthew was waiting for her, sulking by the fridge with his beer. 

“What?”, she asked and continued to prepare dinner. 

“I don’t like when you’re alone with him in our house.” 

Oh no, not that again! Robin ignored his comment and continued with cooking the pasta. He stepped behind her and pulled her roughly against him while shoving her against the countertop. 

“Matthew, it was just a business meeting”, she said and shoved against him, but he kept her in place. 

“I still don’t like it”, he said. “I told you before, you’re mine and I don’t appreciate him sniffing around in our private life. Bad enough that you’re still working for this sucker after he fired you.” 

He was proper angry now and she could also smell the alcohol on him, now that he was this close. Robin knew that he could get very angry and violent when being drunk and jealous. She had seen him like this before. His hand rummaged over her stomach down to the hem of her skirt while he held her in place. Lately it had happened quite often, that he was drunk and this rough. He opened the zipper on her dress and kissed her neck and shoulders while his hands touched her. 

“You’re so beautiful and you’re mine, are we clear?” 

“Matthew please let me go”, the young woman begged. 

This was the last thing she needed after today. 

“Not now...”, he mumbled and shoved up her dress while ripping her lace panties. 

“Matthew let me go!”, she said again and tried to struggle but his grip was quite tight while he fumbled at his belt. “No... Let me go!” 

She sounded desperate and her voice was shaking but he didn’t let it go. Robin struggled and managed to get free before she slapped him. It made him even angrier and he hit her hard. Her lip started bleeding and he shouted at her. 

“Bloody hell! What do you think you're doing? I just wanted to have sex with you!” 

“But I didn’t! You hurt me!”, she said and started crying. 

“I love you”, he said and kissed her roughly. “Don’t you love me? Is it him?” 

“It has nothing to do with Cormoran!” 

He could hear how softly she said his name. How he looked at her, was enough for him to turn her around and shove her back against the countertop. 

“Matthew let me go!”, she now screamed and struggled some more but his grip was too tight and he shoved her down. 

“C’mon baby, you want it too...”, he breathed heavily and opened his trousers. 

Strike got some food on the way home and worked a bit more on some files. He lit up a cigarette and thought about the thing with Robin. Who could it be? He called Wardle if he knew something new because of it. 

“Sorry mate, haven’t got any news on this. We checked the DNA but there’s no match with our database. We have no clue who this could be.” 

“Fuck...”, he said truly mad. “We have to find something on this fucker. I can’t let her be on the streets while she’s in danger.” 

“I understand, but it’s hard to find something. I ordered a 24/7 surveillance at her place. We have a eye on here, don’t worry.” 

“Okay... Thanks.” 

They said their goodbyes and after a while he headed back upstairs to get some rest before a nightly observation in a few hours. 

Robin sat on the floor beside the fridge. Her dress war partly ripped and the cut on her lip was bleeding. She cried while Matthew was stepping inside the kitchen again. 

“Jesus Christ!”, he said harsh. “Get a grip Robin! It wasn’t that bad!” 

He had done it before. He had done it quite often during the last months but she was just too afraid to do something. He had never been violent but things suddenly had changed. He had started to shout at her and have sex even if she didn’t want to. Things got worse after a while and he had hit her once. After that – during a fight about her work and children – he had hit her and it had happened more and more. Strike never realised it though. She always lied to him when he saw something but he never found out. He’d be furious. She knew that the two men loathed each other and it didn’t make things easier for her. Even after all those years. Robin’s thoughts where interrupted by Matthew’s hands who pulled her up. 

“C’mon!”, he grumbled and kissed her once more. ”I hope dinner’s ready soon.” 

Then he left. Robin was too tired and exhausted – mentally as physically – so she just put the dinner on the table and then left to the bedroom to get some clothes and locked herself into the bathroom once more. She needed a bath. Tired and sore she sank into the warm water when her phone beeped. She picked it up. Strike. 

_Hope he wasn’t too angry that I was there. Observation is boring. How’s your evening?_

She smiled a bit and quickly texted him back. 

_He was proper angry. We had a bit of a row. Currently taking a bath. Will head to bed soon tho. Rx_

_I’m sorry about that. I won’t show up again if it means you’re in trouble. Enjoy your bath. See you tmrw at work then. G’night._

Strike tried not to imagine Robin naked in a bathtub or he’d lose it. It had made him quite aroused when he had seen her in the towel today. She had needed him as a friend and it had cost him all his willpower to concentrate on it and shove his feelings away. He was angry that Matthew was such a prick though. He never understood why Robin married him after their break-up and the news that he had cheated on her. Strike sipped on his beer and tried to concentrate on his target again. He looked from his quiet corner to the main stage where the young woman he was supposed to watch, was stripping. He watched the men and her cautiously. According to Two-Times she had an affair but like usual Strike doubted it. Usually their client was just jealous and imagined this because he was way too suspicious. The girl did her job, nothing more. He carefully watched and took some pictures when another young woman was stepping to him. 

“Don’t you enjoy what you see?”, she asked. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’ve seen you here before. You’re here quite often but you never sit in front and don’t go with a girl. So why are you here?” 

“Well... I like watching but there was never the right girl”, he said flirty and hoped to get rid of her soon. 

“Maybe you found the right girl tonight?”, she asked and sat on his lap. 

He was quite aroused and he haven’t had a good shag in ages. She could see his eyes linger on her body and he suppressed a moan when she wiggled her hips a bit. The young woman laughed and kissed him. He tried not to let his thoughts slip and think of his partner. 

“Do you’ve any plans for tonight?”, she asked. “My shift is nearly over.” 

“That’s good then”, he said. 

“Want to come to my place afterwards? It’s not far.” 

Strike agreed and she kissed him once more before she finished her shift. They left together and she walked him to his flat who really was just a few streets away. Without thinking about the consequences of his actions or his partner, he followed her into the small flat where she hurriedly started to kiss and undress him. He pulled her up and she slung his legs around him while they managed to get to the bedroom. She laughed and he kissed her once more while sitting on the comfortable looking bed. She unbuttoned his shirt fully and let it slide down. He let his thoughts slide and he imagined that it was Robin who touched him and kissed him. He imagined that they were at his place and he finally had her to himself. She was his, free from Matthew. The woman stood up and undressed quickly before she sat on his lap once more, naked and fumbling at his trousers while his lips moved down to her neck and breasts. She moaned and he smiled while he imagined it was his partner. His thoughts where away and he mechanically did what he’d always do. Strike shoved her on the bed and trailed her body with kisses and soft touches. He imagined Robin’s strawberry blond hair spread over the soft pillows, her red lips slightly parted, her skin soft and warm under his fingers and lips. She moaned his name and her hands tightened around the sheets. 

“Hey...”, the young woman touched his face and pulled him up. “Where are you with your thoughts?” 

“Sorry”, he mumbled and kissed her before his fingers slipped down and touched her to distract her from him being quite absent. 

Robin finished her bath and dressed before she finally left the bathroom about two hours later. She needed to eat something so she made her way to the kitchen where Matthew was waiting for her. 

“Robin, I... I wanted to apologise for earlier”, Matthew said and stepped to her. “It was not right, I... I was drunk and jealous and I lost control. Will you forgive me one more time?”, he said really depressed. “I swear it’ll never happen again.” 

Robin just looked at him. She was tired of fighting and of this day and didn’t shove him away when he pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. Robin stayed silent and said nothing. She did feel nothing for him anymore. There where both interrupted by another brick that got thrown into the kitchen window but some officers where already there. 

“You alright Miss?”, one officer asked her while Robin looked into their backyard. 

“Yes... Thank you”, she said to the officer. “Do you want some tea or something to eat? There's still a lot left from dinner”, Robin said. 

“Some coffee would be nice Miss”, said the second officer and Robin smiled thankfully at the two men. 

“Coming right up.” 

She made them two big mugs of coffee and the older one looked quite worried at the cut at her lips but stayed silent. He wasn’t supposed to get involved in personal matters. He was just here to get this job done. Robin got back in and headed to bed. She felt safer now, but she was sleepless after today’s incidents. Matthew snored beside her and moved closer, but Robin moved to the edge of the bed, wrapped herself more into her blanket and started crying. 

Strike lay naked beside the young woman who was asleep when his phone beeped. A text. He grabbed his jeans that was beside the bed and fished his phone out of the pockets. Robin had texted. 

_Hope I didn’t wake you. I can’t sleep. It’s been a long and exhausting day. Home already? How was the observation of Two-Times girl? Rx_

_Observation was quite normal. Nothing suspicious. I think it’s the usual problem with him, he’s just jealous and she’s faithful. Can’t sleep either, still on the road._

Robin smiled at his text and then decided to call him. She stood up, wrapped in her blanket, locked herself in the bathroom and called him. 

Strike was dressing when his phone rang, he quickly got the call. It was Robin. 

“Hi”, she mumbled silently at the other end. 

“You ok?”, he asked quietly while closing his trousers and grabbing the rest of his clothes before he quietly left the bedroom. 

“I am. I’m sorry I called.” 

“No, it’s fine”, Strike answered silently and laboriously slipped into his shirt. “You sure you alright?” 

“I’m not sure Cormoran.” 

Robin started crying again and tried to supress a sob but it wouldn’t work. He was worried when he heard how she started crying. Strike needed to go so he dressed and quickly and silently left the flat. He lit up a cigarette and walked through the deserted streets of London to the next tube station. Robin tried to get a grip and apologised. 

“No need to apologise. Can I help you in any way?”, he asked while he entered the carriage of the train. 

“I’m not sure how to go on Cormoran. With everything. It’s just so complicated.” 

“Do you want to take some time off?”, he asked but knew that she’d say no. 

“No, I’ll be in tomorrow. You’re home already?” 

“On the tube but I’m home soon.” Both stayed silent for a while and it was not an uncomfortable one. “Go to bed Robin. Rest. I’ll see you in the office tomorrow”, Strike finally said and she agreed. 

“Yeah you’re probably right. Goodnight Cormoran.” 

“Goodnight.” 

She hung up and like he had said, headed back to bed and slept until late the next morning. 

When she woke, all was silent and Matthew was gone. She was thankful for some time alone. Robin couldn’t cope with him right now. She was late already, but knew that Strike wouldn’t mind if she was not in time. She took a quick shower, dressed in a nice black dress and left for work. Robin didn’t bother to conceal the cut at her lip, it wouldn’t work anyway. It was swollen, also her cheek, and slightly bruised. Robin put on some sunglasses, let her hair open and left for the tube. Like the day before, two policemen were watching the area around her house and she greeted them with a soft smile and nod before heading down the street. Like usual she got two coffee from a nearby shop before heading down Denmark Street to the office. There were still some construction works so she carefully stepped over some rumble before opening the door and heading in. It was warm in the dimly lit stairwell and she could hear some shouting from upstairs. It was Strike’s voice and the one of a woman. It reminded Robin of her first day all those years ago and she smiled softly. Carefully not to spill anything, she headed upstairs with today’s mail and opened the office door. The shouting got more intense when she entered the room. 

“I want you back Bluey!”, the woman shouted and Robin was shocked to realise, that it was Charlotte. “I still love you!” 

“But I don’t”, Strike said now more calmly. 

“Bluey, please... Why are you still mad at me? I told you that it was a mistake. I love you, please. Bluey!!” 

Strike stormed out of his office and was surprised to see Robin sitting at her desk. Charlotte followed him outside and looked at her stunned too, before she was at his side again. Strike looked down at her while she put her hands on his chest. He had loved this woman once, but not anymore. He was startled by Robin’s appearance and Charlottes. He shoved her away and stepped a few feet back. 

“I don’t want you in my life anymore. It’s over Charlotte. Just leave me alone.” 

Robin tried not to be affected by this and stayed silent. After a while the things he had said to his ex, seemed to have an effect on her. The other woman started to cry and beg and then looked at Robin and started shouting at the young woman. 

“Is it because of her? Are you fucking her?”, she screamed hysterically at Cormoran. “You fucking with him?”, she then asked Robin and stepped closer but Strike immediately was there. 

He stepped between them and Charlotte started hitting him and shouted at Robin and Strike. The Detective stayed calm and after a while Charlotte too calmed down. 

“I’m so sorry Bluey...”, she mumbled and caressed his cheek before pressing her lips against his. “Please can you forgive me once more? Come back to me Bluey.” 

“I told you before. It’s over. I don’t want you in my life. I don’t need you in it. So stay away and leave me alone.” 

She slapped him and hurried out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Strike looked to Robin who sat at her desk quite shocked. 

“I’m sorry you had to see this”, he said. 

“It’s fine”, Robin mumbled and turned to some files on her desk. 

Only now he saw the bruise, the cut and her swollen lip. His rage burned inside him and he hated Matthew even more. He knew for a while now but Robin didn’t suspect anything. She lied to him about the bruises and small injuries she now and then had. But he stayed silent. He had no right to interfere in her life. He nonetheless hated him. He hated him since the beginning but he knew that it got worse over the years and Robin seemed more and more upset. More and more broken. She wasn’t the same person anymore and it upset him to lose her bit by bit because of her relationship with Matthew. 

“How are you feeling?”, Strike carefully asked after yesterday’s incident. 

“I’m fine. Just a bit tired.” 

He accepted it, took the coffee, thanked her and headed back to the inner office. While he was in his office, Robin opened todays mail. She was surprised to see that she had received a letter as well. It was very rare that she got mail addressed to her at the office. The envelope looked dirty and was quite thick. Curiously and without thinking she opened it. Out slipped one of her panties, obviously having white stains on it. Robin was like in trance and opened the letter to read it. 

YOU THINK YOU’RE SAFE WITH THE POLICE INVOLVED? I DON’T THINK SO. I’M STILL THERE. WAITING AND WATCHING UNTIL THE TIME HAS COME FOR THE NEXT MOVE. 

The letter too felt sticky but Robin was too shocked to be disgusted by it. She just sat here and stared at the letter and on her panties. 

Strike shouted her name when the phone started to ring and she didn’t pick up. It was unusual for her to ignore calls or him shouting for her. It also was too silent outside. Concerned he got up and headed to the outer office where he found her, staring at something on her desk. 

“Robin? You alright?” She stayed silent and he moved closer. “Robin?” 

Still no response and he could see her crying silently. When he looked closer, he could see another one of the threatening notes and a pair of panties on the desk. What was going on? He stepped beside her and looked at the letter. It was completely stained and so where the panties. Disgusted he finally looked away and at his partner. 

“Robin”, Strike said softly. “Robin look at me”, he ordered in a sharp tone and she finally obeyed. “Did you touch the letter?” She nodded. “Did anything else fall out?” Robin shook her head and looked at her hands now. “Come on...”, he said softly again and pulled her up and guided her to the wash basin a few feet away where he opened the tab and held her hands under the warm water to wash them. He stood beside her and washed her hands while Robin just looked at them, still shocked. After a while she violently stated rubbing to get them clean. He knew that it was a reaction to what had happened and he saw how desperate and frantic she was. He helped her and stopped her from hurting herself somehow, towelling her hands off and then took them into his. 

“Sch.. It’s fine Robin. It’s all fine. See? Nothing.” He kissed her hands and stroke her cheek and some tears away. “Please stay calm. It’s all fine. No one can hurt you. I’m here.” 

After a while Robin was calmer and looked at their hands before she pulled them away and faced him. His look was concerned and there was something else she quite couldn’t make out. Strike was very close and she could smell his familiar scent of cigarettes and him. Suddenly there was a different feeling than fear and angst. Suddenly she felt fuzzy and funny in her stomach. Her breathing hitched and she leaned a bit closer. It would be so easy, he thought. He could see how she reacted to him and he really wanted to kiss her right now. He just had to lean in and bend down a bit so he would touch her lips with his. No, he shouldn’t. It was wrong to kiss her. She was his partner and married, Strike reminded herself and just smiled a bit at her before he led her to his office. 

“Just wait. I’ll call Wardle and make a cup of tea.” 

Robin once more obeyed and sat in the chair opposite his desk. She could hear him talking outside and the water boiling but she ignored it and was deep in her thoughts once more. The look he gave her, the feeling she had, the letter... All this confused her and Robin didn’t know how to deal with all this. She was insecure and afraid because of her stalker but also felt weird beside her boss. He was worried but there had been more in his look than concern. Robin shoved the thought away before he returned and handed her a hot cup of tea, just as she liked it. Not too milky, not to strong, the colour of caramel. 

“Thank you”, she mumbled and took it from him before he sat down himself. 

“Wardle and a team of forensics will be here soon. How are you feeling?” 

“I don’t know”, the young woman confessed. “The last weeks have been quite emotional. I’m tired.” 

Strike scrutinized her for a second. He could see another bruise at her shoulder and arm and got angry again. What had this fucker done to her? 

“Cormoran?”, she said again and only now he realised that he hadn’t answered. 

“Yes? Sorry I was thinking about something”, he mumbled apologetically. 

“I asked if there’s something I could do? I just can’t sit here all day and wait.” 

He wanted to answer when it knocked and he heard someone come in. 

“Strike? Robin? You there?”, he heard Wardle and immediately left the office to greet him. 

“Wardle, mate. Thank you so much for coming. We have a bit of a situation here”, Cormoran said and guided him to Robin’s desk. 

“Oh...”, Wardle said and looked at the letter and the stained panties. “This is a complete mess. What happened?” 

“Robin got today’s mail and this was in it.” 

“Not a pretty sight”, Wardle admitted. “I’ll get this to forensics for more evidence.” 

Wardle slipped into some gloves and put the letter and the underwear in a plastic bag when Robin stepped outside. Wardle too saw the bruise and the cut at her lip. The Detective looked worried at her. 

“What did happen with your lip?”, he asked bluntly. 

“Oh, I was careless while cleaning and bumped against a cupboard”, she mumbled. 

“And you also bumped there with your arm and leg?”, Wardle asked suspicious and worried. 

“What will happen now?”, Robin ignored his question and without thinking about it, put her hand on the bruise at her arm. 

“I’ll get this to forensics and then we’ll see. The policemen are staying at your place until further notice. Then we’ll see. I’m sorry I don’t have better news.” 

“It’s fine”, she said and then put her half empty cup away. 

“Alright, I gotta go. I’ll call if I’ve any news on this.” 

“Thanks Eric”, Strike said and the police officer left them again. 

Robin stood by the sink and touched her bruised arm. Everything seemed to crumble apart. Her marriage, her job, her life. Strike saw how broken she was. He couldn’t take it. 

“Robin”, he softly said and stepped a bit closer. “What is wrong?” 

“Nothing”, she said, wiped her tears away and smiled a bit before turning to her desk to clean it up and start work. 

He let her and just watched Robin from the antiquated kitchen unit. She could feel his look and felt uneasy. He worried too much and she couldn’t deal with this. She had to get out. Robin finished with cleaning her desk and grabbed her bag. 

“Where are you going?”, he asked. 

“I gotta get out for a while. I’m sorry Cormoran”, she mumbled and left. 

Stunned he looked at the door, grabbed his keys and cigarettes and followed her. Robin didn’t know where to go so she just headed to the tube to get away. She cried and stumbled over some rumble but two strong arms grabbed her before she fell. Strike. 

“Hey hey... Careful there”, he said softly. 

Robin hugged him, buried her face at his chest and cried uncontrollably. Strike just held her and ignored the curious looks people shot them while passing. 

“Please talk to me Robin. How can I help?” 

“You can’t. There’s nothing you can do. It’ll go away somehow”, she mumbled. 

“I think there’s more to it, is it? There’s more than just the stalker. There's something with Matthew, is there?” 

Robin stayed silent. She knew it was useless to lie to him now. Strike tilted up her head and looked at her. Gosh she was beautiful and he wanted to kiss her. Robin could see in his eyes that he felt something more than a usual friendship. She too had to admit, that her feelings had changed towards him. She was ready to run away with him if he just said so. To leave everything behind. Without thinking she tilted her head up a little more and pressed her lips against his. He melted into the kiss and pulled her closer. It was fantastic. For the first time in ages she felt truly happy. It was brilliant kissing him and completely different from how she imagined it. He was soft and careful instead of rough like Matthew. After a while he let go of her. 

“Robin... I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be”, Robin said and wanted to kiss him once more but he didn’t let her. 

“We can’t. You’re married”, he said but deep down he hated himself for shoving her away. 

“I don’t care. I don’t love him anymore.” 

“Robin please. We can’t.” 

“But you kissed me back. You...” 

She couldn’t believe what had just happened. He had kissed her and now he reacted like this? Robin shoved him away and left again. 

“Robin please!”, he shouted after her, but she didn’t listen and hurried to the tube. 

Brilliant! Now he just had to get after her and continue with his plan. But would he be able to do it today? The Police was involved and this fucker kept being way too alerted and kept watching her for protection. Like now. The Detective hurried after her and tried to get her back, but failed. She was much quicker and soon out of reach for the other man. Completely satisfied he followed her down to the tube and away from Strike. She quickly hurried into the next tube available and was gone. She looked stunning in that short dress, open hair and blushed cheeks. He stood close to her without the woman realising. He could smell her perfume and feel the heat of her body. It was crowded so she wouldn’t realize what was going on. He was hard and it was nearly impossible to not touch her. She tried her hardest not to cry. Her phone beeped and he could read the text she had received over her shoulder. It was from the Detective who begged her to come back and talk. She ignored it and just drove further out the city to her place. Perfect... He was sure he had a chance now. Smiling he stayed by her side and kept following her. 

Strike could kick his arse for what had just happened. Stupid! He tried to get after her, but Robin was too quick and made it to the next train without problems and was gone before he could talk to her. He texted her and waited for the next train. 

_Please come back. I’m truly sorry about what happened, please call. We need to talk and it’s not safe with this lunatic on the road. I’m sorry. C._

He waited patiently for an answer but apparently, she ignored him or she would have texted back. She always did. Angry and truly worried he got into the next train and followed her, not knowing where she was. He needed some help with this. He called Wardle. 

“Hey mate, what’s going on?” 

“I need your help.” 

“Sure, what is it?”, he heard the Detective say while a door was closed. 

“I need you to track Robin’s phone.” 

“Mate, I can’t do that. That’s illegal unless she’s in danger or a suspect.” 

“I know that!”, Strike barked into the phone. “But this is important. Please, I must find her.” 

“Alright. I’ll call you in a bit.” 

Wardle hung up and Strike sighed. Shit! A few minutes later the police Detective called and he immediately picked up. 

“Where are you mate?”, the younger man asked him. 

“Near Notting Hill, why?” 

“She’s on her way home. You gotta go back if you want to find her.” 

“Ok, great. Thanks Wardle.” 

He hung up and made his way to Robin’s house. All was silent and it was strange. Where were the police men Wardle had ordered to watch the house? He rang the bell but no one picked up. He headed to the backyard to get through the back door. He couldn’t see anyone in the house so he picked the lock on the door and stepped inside. He could hear music. 

“Robin?” 

Robin headed home. She needed to get away. She couldn’t deal with all this. She made her way to the house and was surprised that the police officers were gone. She opened their front door and headed to the bedroom. She needed some clothes first. Robin took her phone out and grabbed a bag to pack some stuff. She needed to call Cormoran to tell him, but not now. First, she had to go. Robin packed some stuff, grabbed her phone and turned to leave when an unknown man was standing in the door to her bedroom and music started playing. The Police – Every Breath You Take. 

“How did you get in here?”, she asked. 

“Spare key”, he just said. “I told you I was watching you. You’re mine.” 

Robin immediately knew who it was. Her stalker. He stepped closer and said the lines the band was currently singing. 

“Every breath you take... Every move you make... Every bond you break... Every step you take... I'll be watching you. And I think I did, didn’t I?”, he then finished. “I was there during the last months.” 

“I know you”, Robin now realised while she scrutinized him. 

He was tall, had already a bit of grey hair while the rest was still black. He had a grey beard and a potbelly. He wore jeans and a plaited shirt under a black jacket. He sweated heavily because it was boiling and he seemed on edge. 

“You were at the office. You told me your wife left you and you wanted us to investigate why.” 

“Yes... But that was just a cover to see you. I love you, can’t you see? You belong to me.” 

“But I’m married. We have nothing more than a normal client-investigator-relationship.” 

“Oh that’s where you’re wrong love”, he said and stepped closer. “We’ve so much more.” 

He closed the gap between them and stroke her cheek. Robin stepped back and looked disgusted at the man. He could see the look on her face and got angry. With a strong grip he pulled her close and kissed her violently when she heard Cormoran shout her name. She began to struggle and wanted to shove him away, but he hit her and pulled her to the bathroom. He pulled her into the shower and closed the shower curtain to hide them. She heard Cormoran looking through the flat and struggled some more until she bit him in the hand that was pressed against her mouth to keep her quiet. 

“Ah... you bitch!”, he said and shoved her away before hurriedly leaving the flat. 

Cormoran heard the noise and hurried to the bathroom where he found Robin, heavily bleeding from a wound at the head. Dizzy, she sat up and looked around. Immediately he was by her side. 

“You ok?”, he asked concerned and stroke her cheek. 

“Yeah, I’m fine”, she mumbled and brought up her hand to the wound at her head. “Ouch..” 

“Sch... Don’t touch it.” 

His strong hands helped her up and got her out of the bathroom to the bedroom where he sat her down on the bed. She felt dizzy and was still shaken up so he took his time. 

“C’mon I’ll get you into hospital. This needs some stitches.” 

Robin didn’t protest. She was just happy to see him and that he was here with her. He got a towel and she pressed it against the wound to stop the bleeding while he called a cab and then got her to the hospital. A young doctor in the ER took care of her and lead her behind a curtain before Strike called Wardle. 

“Wardle?” 

“It’s Strike. I found Robin but she got attacked by the stalker. He was in her flat Eric. The police officers weren’t there to keep an eye out.” 

“What? That’s impossible! I’ll find out who told them to leave. How’s Robin?” 

“Just a scratch but we’re at the hospital. I’ll get her back afterwards and Wardle, I want the officers to keep an eye out when I’ll bring her back.”   
“Sure, I’ll organize everything mate. I’m gonna need your statement about this soon. Can you bring her in before you get her home?” 

“I’m trying but I can’t promise she’ll be well enough.” 

“Alright.” 

“Thanks, Warlde”, Strike said and hung up when the young doctor returned. “How is she?”, he asked the young woman who slipped out of some gloves. 

“She’s a mild concussion and a laceration but otherwise she’s fine. I more worried about the old bruises and the cut at her lip. She has some old bruising all over her body and it looks as if she was beaten up regularly.” 

The young doctor scrutinized him. 

“Fucker!”, he grumbled and she looked stunned. “I’m gonna kick his arse for that.” 

“You know who’s abusing her?”   
“I’ve a suspicion. Can you check her for anything serious? She didn’t look well today and I’ve a feeling that this fucker did something more.” 

“Alright. I’ll talk to her. Maybe she’s gonna press charges.” 

“I hope she does.” 

“I.. I’m sorry I suspected you though.” 

“It’s alright. Just help her doctor.” 

She smiled at him and left to get to Robin again. 

“You feeling better?”, she asked her patient when she returned. 

“Still a bit dizzy”, Robin admitted. 

“I want to check further if that’s ok. You’ve some old bruising that worries me.” 

“Oh but that’s nothing, really.” 

“Nothing huh? You know we have these cases quite often. Abuse, rape. Even in a decent marriage these things happen and we can help.” 

Robin looked on her hands and fumbled at the hem of her dress. She knew that she couldn’t deceive the young woman but she didn’t want to bother her with her problems. 

“It’s nothing, really. I’m fine. Just a bit careless sometimes.” 

“You sure there’s nothing I can do for you?” 

“Maybe there is”, she admitted and finally told the young woman what was bothering her. 

It took another hour and Strike got impatient. He was worried that there was more than he had seen at first. He got out to smoke and when he returned the young Doctor ordered two of her assistants to get the young woman into a different room. Robin was in a bed and sleepy. 

“What’s happening?”, Strike asked the Doctor concerned. 

“We have to keep her in for observation because of her concussion and the fact that she’s still dizzy and feels sick. You can pick her up tomorrow. We’ll keep an eye on her.” 

“Alright. Can I see her once more before I’ll leave?” 

“Sure, I’ll bring you to her.” 

They headed upstairs and to a small room. Robin lay in the big bed, quite pale and nearly asleep. 

“Robin?”, he asked and stepped to her. 

With quite some difficulties she opened her eyes and tried to concentrate on him. 

“Cormoran. You’re still here...” 

“I am”, he said, smiled at her and took her hand in his before he kissed her knuckles. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Tired but that’s probably the medicine they got me...”, she mumbled. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“For kissing you. You didn’t seem to like it”, she said. 

“Don’t be sorry”, he simply said to stop her from talking about it. “Just get better, will you?” 

“I’ll be better after this..”, she mumbled. “Or not if he finds out...” 

What did she mean? If who finds out what? 

“Sleep now”, he mumbled softly and stroke a strand of hair away. “Sleep and rest. I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” 

He got up and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Outside he called Wardle who promised to get a policeman to look after her in the hospital. He smoked his cigarette and then decided to get inside again to talk with the doctor. He found her at the counter of the ER, scribbling something in a file. 

“Doctor?”, he asked and she looked up and smiled. 

“Didn’t take long for you to come back. How can I help you?” 

“I need you to tell me what’s going on with my partner.” 

“Your partner?”, she asked suspicious. “But I thought you two weren’t together?” 

“We’re not. She’s my business partner.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

He could feel her eyes wander over his body and smiled. She was beautiful. Shoulder long blonde hair, hazelnut brown eyes, soft smile and blushed cheeks. She was about Robin’s height but thinner and in her own way beautiful. 

“Will you tell me what’s going on?” 

“I can’t. Patient-doctor-confidence", she smiled. “But maybe we could meet up for a cup of coffee after my shift?”, she said and rested a hand on his chest. 

“I’m sorry I can’t” he said apologetically. 

“No hard feelings”, she said and smiled once more. “I gotta go. Surgery”, she said and left. 

Robin felt tired and not ready but she had to do this. The young doctor returned and asked how she was. 

“Tired.” 

“That’s the sedative. You sure you wanna do this?” 

“I have to.” 

“Alright. Let’s get you into surgery.” 

Robin was sleepy although awake during the procedure. 

“We’ll do his with vacuum aspiration. It won’t take long Robin”, the other woman tried to calm her. “Please put your legs up here.” 

Robin obeyed and lay down on the treatment couch before the doctor started to examine her womb. “I’ll give you a mild local anaesthetic now so you won’t feel anything.” 

Robin nodded. Usually her assistant checked on the patient and was there for comfort but the young woman had declined. She had rested a hand on her belly and had closed her eyes. 

“You sure you don’t want your friend present?”, the other woman asked. 

“No, I can manage.” 

The doctor proceeded and Robin felt a slight pain but tried not to move like the doctor had told her. Robin heard the strange noises another pain like she had cramps. Robin started crying. She felt so sorry but it had to be. She couldn’t go on like this. She now wished she had someone to be with her. She wished that Strike could be here but this was not an option. He could never know. 

“Should I stop?”, the Doctor asked concerned. “Are you in any pain?” 

Robin shook her head and continued crying. I’m so sorry, Robin thought and the Doctor continued. Twenty minutes later it was done. The doctor and her assistant helped her from the couch and she leaned more onto them. They got her to the recovery area and an hour later back to her room. Robin was still crying and didn’t talk to anyone. The young doctor looked after her. 

“I’ll call your friend. Someone should be with you right now.” 

“No, please. It’s fine”, Robin mumbled and sniffed. “I’ll be fine.” 

“You’re hysterical. I’ll give you a mild sedative so you can sleep. You need to rest after today.” 

Robin nodded and after a while she fell asleep. 

Cormoran had left and was going for his observation. He had to keep the business rolling and this was a good job with lots of money. After he had finished the job, he made his way home. It was early in the morning and he needed some sleep before he could keep going. Cormoran headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer while his thoughts kept drifting to Robin. He would pick her up in the morning and truly hoped she was well. Tired and caught up in his feelings for her, he headed to take a shower and then to bed. He sank in the pillows and immediately fell asleep. 

It was early in the morning when his phone rang and pulled him out of a weird dream. He rolled over to the small bedside table and picked up the call. 

“Strike.” 

“Mr. Strike, here’s Doctor Shepherd from the hospital.” 

“Is something with Robin?”, he asked alarmed and sat up. 

“She’s the reason I’m calling, yes. I think she needs you right now. She’s not feeling very well at the moment. Could you come?” 

“Sure, I’ll be there in a bit.” 

He put on his leg again, dressed in some old jeans, t-shirt and a light pullover before he left for the hospital once more. About an hour later, it was nearly morning now, he arrived at the hospital. Doctor Shepherd was greeting him quite happy that he was here. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I can’t tell you everything but she’s not feeling very well. She needs someone to be by her side.” 

“Alright”, he said confused and followed her to the small room they had been in before. 

When he entered, he could hear her crying uncontrollably. 

“It’s been going like this for a while now. I already gave her a sedative and she slept a few hours but since the effect ceased, she’s been crying again. Please, maybe you can help her.” 

“Thanks for calling.” 

Strike got in and Robin turned to him. 

“What are you doing here?”, she sniffed. 

“The Doctor called. She said you needed someone to be by your side.” 

“Did she tell you why?” 

“No”, he said and sat down beside her. “Will you tell me?”, he then asked carefully. 

Robin stayed silent, tears still streaming down her face. She took his hand and calmed down a bit. She looked pale and as if she was in pain. He stroke her cheek and kissed her knuckles. 

“I’m sorry for what happened. I hope we’ll get this fucker soon.” 

“I’m sure Wardle is on it.” 

“He is”, Strike admitted. 

After a while Robin fell asleep and he just stayed by her side. It was early afternoon when she woke and got up. Strike helped her stay since she felt quite dizzy. She had cramps and felt sick from the sedative. Robin made her way to the bathroom and had to throw up. The bleeding wasn’t as bad as she had expected and she was quite happy about it. Nonetheless she felt horrible. She had a slight headache, cramps and was sad. When she returned, Doctor Shepherd was here and wanted to check on her before handing her the discharge papers. Strike left the room and headed to smoke. He had no clue what was going on but worried about her. He also wondered why she hadn’t called Matthew. When he returned, Robin was dressing in her clothes. 

“I’m sorry”, he said and turned around to give her some privacy. 

Robin dressed and stepped to him. 

“Can we go home?” 

“Sure.” 

She took his arm and he led her outside and to a cab to get her home. When she opened the door, Matthew immediately was in the corridor. 

“Robin? Robin where have you been?”, he shouted. 

He stopped when he saw Strike’s arm around her waist to steady her. 

“Get your fucking paws off my wife!”, he grumbled and violently pulled her towards him. 

She groaned in pain and Strike stepped forward. 

“He was just here to help”, she said. “Let go of me!” 

She pulled her arm away and stepped back to Strike. What was she doing? Matthew was angry as hell and couldn’t understand what was going on. 

“What’s wrong?”, he asked. 

“I want to talk to Cormoran whenever and wherever I want. I need to do it for my job. I want you to accept it, please.” 

Matthew mumbled something she didn’t understand and turned away. She knew that her behaviour would have consequences but right now she didn’t care. She needed a bath and wanted to sleep. 

“I... I wanted to thank you for helping me”, Robin mumbled. “But please, can you not tell anyone about what happened in the hospital? No one can know.” 

“Alright”, he immediately agreed. 

If she wanted it to be a secret, he’d stay silent. She squeezed his hand and smiled a bit. 

“Thanks, Cormoran.” 

“Take some time off. You need to rest and if you need help, just call me, okay?” 

She agreed and he then left her alone. Matthew too left her alone and so Robin decided to have a bath. She grabbed some clothes and locked herself in. 

The next days where quite calm and it was Friday when Robin went back to work. Matthew was already up and talking to her for the first time since she got home from hospital. 

“You’re going back to work?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re going back to him...” 

“Matthew, I told you”, she said a bit annoyed. “It’s my job.” 

“A job you don’t have to do...”, he grumbled. 

She ignored him and stepped to the fridge where she got some yoghurt and some food for work. She wore an oversized long dress since it was still hot outside and since she didn’t feel confident for anything else. Matthew stepped to her and grabbed her waist while kissing her neck. She knew what he wanted but she couldn’t. She pushed him away, quickly grabbed her stuff and left the flat. Robin tried not to cry but it didn’t really work. She hurried to the tube and got to work. When she entered the office in Denmark Street Strike wasn’t here. She immediately got to work to busy her thoughts when a delivery boy knocked and stepped in. He had a huge bouquet of red roses in his arms. 

“Miss Robin Ellacott?”, he asked and she confirmed. 

He handed her the roses after a signature and left. Robin had an idea who had sent her the flowers. She opened the card and was proven right. 

SADLY, OUR ENCOUNTER DID NOT END AS I HAVE LIKED IT. BUT DO NOT THINK THAT THIS WAS THE LAST TIME WE MET. I KEEP WATCHING YOU LOVE. YOU ARE MINE AND NO ONE ELSE WILL GET YOU IN THE END. I WILL BE WATCHING YOU... 

Robin felt sick. She got up and hurried outside where she met Cormoran in the hallway. 

“Goodmorning Robin”, he said cheerful while she quickly stepped into the loo on the landing and threw up. 

She had left the door open and now kind of regretted it. Strike stepped to her and hold her hair and helped her up. She was shaking. 

“You’re alright?” 

She nodded and he let go to give her some privacy. When he entered the office, he saw what had shaken her up. There was another letter and a bunch of roses. Robin returned and sat at her desk again. She tossed the letter into the bin and put the roses aside. They were too beautiful to toss them away. 

“You sure you’re alright? You were at hospital for some reason. You still look pale and you just threw up.” 

“Just some symptoms”, she mumbled. “I’m fine.” 

“Symptoms?”, he asked. 

Strike had enough of this. He wanted to know what was going on with her. He made them a cup of tea but she didn’t touch hers. He sat on the sofa that made its usual farting noise and scrutinized her. 

“Don’t you want to tell me what’s going on?” 

“There’s nothing going on”, she said smiling and turned to some files. 

Strike sighed, put on some gloves and fished the letter out of the bin before he put it into an evidence bag. Robin tried to concentrate on the mails they had received so he left her and headed into his own office. 

The day was normal and nothing interrupted them. It was late when Strike got out of his office from his last appointment with a client when Robin was still there. She still sat over some notes. She stifled a yawn but he saw it. 

“You should go and rest. It’s late Robin.” 

“I have to finish this.” 

“You don’t. Go home.” 

“But I don’t want to go home.” 

“Wanna go for a drink then?” 

For the first time today, she looked him in the eye and smiled at him. She saw the concern in his eyes but also the happiness when she was with him. 

“I’d love to.” 

She shut down the computer, put some files and notes into her bag and left with him to the nearby pub. They got a calm and small table in a dark corner where Robin waited while Strike got them the drinks. She watched him in her thoughts. He wore some jeans and a black shirt, sleeves rolled up, the first two buttons undone. His hair was ruffled and he had dark circles under his eyes. She was sure that he hadn’t got much sleep the last days when she was at home. He returned with a glass of water for her and a pint for himself. 

“That’s not really a drink though, is it?” 

Strike laughed and sipped from his beer. 

“Well the best thing you should have right now when taking pain killers.” 

“How do you know?”, she asked stunned. 

“I’m a Detective, remember?” 

Strike winked at her and she smiled. Robin knew that he was right but she really could use a drink. Robin took a sip from her water while he handed her the menu. 

“You should eat as well, you know.” 

“I’m not particularly hungry Cormoran.” 

“C’mon. For me. Just a bit.” 

Robin obeyed and opted for some pasta while he took the steak with potatoes and salad. The nausea of today was gone and she ate most of her pasta while they discussed some cases. She excused herself and headed to the toilette. While she headed down the stairs, she felt watched and followed. Robin had felt like this for some time now and was sure he was watching her. Quickly she hurried back to their table and Strike saw that she was anxious when she returned. 

“I think he’s here”, she admitted. 

Strike had no clue what this fucker looked like. He hadn’t seen anything suspicious when they had got here nor yet when she returned. 

“He won’t do anything, I’m here.” 

It calmed her down but then she still was afraid. Stike got pretty drunk and it was late when they left and she got him back to Denmark Street. 

“I’m sorry I got drunk”, he mumbled while she opened the front door with his keys and manoeuvred him inside and upstairs. 

“It’s fine. Let’s get you to bed.” 

After a lot of protest from his side she had got him into bed and left for home. She took a cab since she still felt followed and not too well. When she arrived Robin quickly got to the door, to find a package in front of it. Without thinking she picked it up and headed inside. She had ordered some books and shoes a while ago so this probably was it. Matthew was already at home and rummaging around in the kitchen. 

“Matthew?”, she asked and looked into the kitchen. “You’re cooking?”, she said smiling. 

“I do.” 

She kissed him on the cheek and put the package on the table. While she started opening it, he asked her once more about where she was that day when Strike had gotten her home. 

“Where have you been that night? When he got you home?” 

“I told you I have been at hospital because I slipped in the shower. They wanted to check on me over the night and he got me home since I was sure you were at work.” 

Robin opened the package and the scent was horrible. She immediately felt sick. It smelled as if something was rotting. 

“Oh jeez! What is that smell?” 

Like in trance she opened the package fully and out came a rotting fish and a card. 

I AM COMING TO GET YOU SOON... 

Robin just starred at the card and the fish on her table. She felt sick and helpless. This got worse with everything she received. 

“God, we have to call the police. This is no good Rob...” 

“I already did... I...” 

She jumped up and headed to the sink where she threw up. Matthew stepped to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Robin didn’t shove him away and called Strike. 

“Robin?”, he picked up and sounded a bit at the edge. 

“I... I got another package. Can you call Wardle? I don’t have his number.” 

“He’s at my place at the moment. I’ve news about our stalker.” 

“Oh.. What news?” 

“I can’t tell you right now. Can we come over?” 

“Sure”, she agreed irritated. 

What was it that he couldn’t tell her in person? 

“We’ll be there soon, stay away from Matthew!”, he said and hung up. 

What? Stay away from Matthew? What did he mean? She put the phone away and looked at the scene at her table and Matthew. What had he to do with all this? Robin opened a window to let out the stink of the rotting fish before she sat on the small sofa. Matthew sat beside her and pulled her close before kissing his wife. 

“I’m sorry love”, he mumbled. 

“It’s fine”, she said and just sat here. 

After a while the bell rang and Robin stood up to open it. It was Wardle with a team of forensics and Strike. 

“Where is it?”, Wardle wanted to know. 

“In the kitchen.” 

They headed to the kitchen while Cormoran stayed with her. 

“You ok?”, he asked concerned when he saw Matthew lurking at the kitchen door, watching them. 

“Sure”, she said tired and exhausted. “What did you wanted to tell me?” 

“Nothing”, he said and changed the subject to the stalker. “Why two messages on the same day?” 

“And very different ones”, Wardle said when he stepped to them. “This is a death threat; the roses were a love confession.” 

“Maybe he’s urging me to choose?”, Robin suggested. 

Strike didn’t like this. Forensics had found other traces of DNA on the roses. Matthew’s DNA. So he wasn’t sure what all this was about and how the accountant was involved. He had to tell Robin eventually, but not now. Matthew stepped to them and slung an arm around his wife. Strike could see how uncomfortable Robin felt in his presence. Something between them was definitely wrong. More wrong than usual. 

“Any news on the stalker?”, the young man asked. 

“We just found some traces of DNA but haven’t found an idea of whom. And the roses and now the fish.... This doesn’t make any sense”, Wardle answered. 

“Roses? You mean a bouquet of red roses?” 

“Yes, how do you know?” 

“I send them to Robin. As present.” 

“You?”, she asked. “But why was there a note?” 

“Maybe he put it there after I ordered them, I don’t know?”, Matthew said and shrugged his shoulders. 

Robin was still pale and Strike was worried. Why was she still so sick after a slight concussion and laceration? There had to be more behind this. 

“Do you need me anymore?”, she asked Wardle. “I don’t feel too well, I think I should lay down.” 

“Sure, go and get some rest. This won’t take long.” 

“Thanks.” 

She looked at Strike, kissed Matthew goodnight and left for the bedroom. She still had a bit of pain and a slight headache today. Tired she slipped into some shorts and a top and headed to bed after taking another pain killer. The pills made her sleepy somehow and soon she was asleep. Only to get woken by another brick, smashing their window once more. She bolted upright and hurriedly turned on the light when Wardle and Matthew where by her side. With some gloves Wardle took the note and read it. 

I FEEL SO COLD AND I LONG FOR YOUR EMBRACE.... PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE BABY, I LOVE YOU! IT WILL ONLY ALWAYS BE YOU, SO DO NOT KEEP ME WAITING FOR TOO LONG... 

“Bloody hell!”, he shouted angry. 

Matthew was holding her and Robin was too exhausted to shove him away. 

“Where’s Strike?”, she asked softly and could immediately feel Matthew’s anger. His grip got tighter and he pressed her lips against her temple. 

Strike hurried to the front door when he heard the window break. He will get this sucker! Quickly he ran out and followed a figure that fled the scene. His leg was already sore from all the observations he did lately, but this was important. He had to get him. He hurried after him but the man was too quick. After a few turns the other was gone. Strike slowed down and cursed. Damn his leg! He got back to the house and looked where the man had been. It was a good spot, hidden from curious looks, perfect for watching Robin, easy to access from the street. He could see her sitting in the bed, Matthew holding her tight. Too tight. Wardle was looking through the shoe box and the other letters. He tried not to imagine what else this fucker had seen from his outlook. 

“I didn’t get him”, Strike said when he returned. 

Robin could see, that his leg hurt and he should really sit down. She wrapped herself more into the blanket and Matthew continued to hold her hand. Strike did not enter the bedroom and lurked around by the door. He felt that somehow it was inappropriate to get inside. 

“We’ll get him”, Wardle promised. “I’m going to take these with me”, he said and gestured to the shoe box. “Do you’ve a place to stay? You shouldn’t continue to be here.” 

“We will stay here”, Matthew said determining. “We won’t leave just because you can’t do your job properly.” 

“Matthew he’s just trying to help”, Robin tried to soothe him but failed. 

“But that’s not good enough! Get him and do your bloody job!” 

“We are doing our job Mr Cunliffe”, Wardle said a bit harsh as well. “And it’s for your own safety to stay somewhere else.” 

“I think it’s time for you to leave”, Matthew said and stood up. “I want to be alone with my wife now.” 

He shot Strike a hateful look. The Detective once more looked to Robin who nodded and then he, Wardle and his team left the house. 

“What a sucker”, Wardle said to him outside and the Detective laughed. 

“Yeah”, he just mumbled. ”I’m honestly worried about this stalker.” 

Strike lit up a cigarette and followed Wardle to the car. The Detective ordered two policemen to keep watching the house until he gave the order not to. 

“I don’t know why we don’t have anything yet. Most of the time such crimes are not the first one. We should know something by now!” 

“This feels not right. Not like a simple stalker. I had some cases during my time at the army but this... I can’t put my finger on it but something stinks.” 

“What do we do?” 

“Keep an eye out. I’ve a bad feeling that something’s gonna happen very soon.” 

“Shall I drive you?”, Wardle asked. 

“No thanks.” 

Wardle and the team drove off while Strike slowly walked down the street, smoking. Who could it be? Stalker usually never had any intentions than being obsessed with their target. But most of the time after they had met them. So how could a stranger have met her? Through the office probably. Strike decided to look for some of their clients. Maybe they knew something. It was late when he arrived at Denmark Street and started his research. 

Robin was shocked by how Matthew behaved. Why was he so angry? Matthew stepped to the door and closed it after they were gone, before he stepped once more to her. 

“Are you fucking him?” 

“What?”, she asked confused what he meant. 

“Are you fucking Strike?” 

“No, I... I have no clue why you would think that.” 

“I know you kissed him”, he grumbled. 

How could he know? Robin got pale. Matthew grabbed something from his pocket and tossed it to her. It was a picture of her kissing him in broad daylight in front of the office. Robin stayed silent. She didn’t want to fight. Not this time. 

“Why did you do it?”, he asked angry. “Why did you fucking do it? I thought we were happy!” 

He started shouting and grabbed her at the arm to pull her up. It hurt. 

“I thought you loved me!” He slapped her and let go. “I know you must be sleeping with him. “ 

“You’re completely insane!”, she mumbled and wiped away the blood from her nose. 

“You’re mine. I told you over and over. Why did you do it Rob? Why did you fucking kiss him?” 

“I did it because I wanted to!”, Robin shouted back at him. “I don’t love you anymore! It’s over, can’t you see?” 

“It’s not over!” 

Robin stood up and wanted to leave, but he once more held her back by the arm and slapped her before shoving her to the bed. He crawled over her while she struggled. 

“You can’t just leave. You’re mine and I will never let you go.” 

“Get off of me!” 

“Not now...”, he mumbled while he ripped her pants and parted her legs. 

She wasn’t ready. She didn’t want this. Robin started crying while trying to get away but he didn’t let her. He did take her and it hurt. His trusts where rough and violent while he held her hands and fucked her. 

“You’re my wife”, he panted. “You can never go.” 

He moaned and continued before he shuddered and came into her. Robin cried and after a while he let go of her and kissed her roughly. 

“If you ever touch him or kiss him, I’m gonna do far worse things to you. Are we clear?” 

She nodded over her tears and he finally left her alone. The pain in her abdomen was worse and she was bleeding. Still in tears she got up and went to the bathroom. She locked herself in and quickly dressed before she called Strike. 

“Robin? What is it?” 

“Please can you come? I need you.” 

“What happened?”, he asked suspicious. 

“I’m leaving Matthew.” 

The other end was silent for a while but then he agreed. 

“Get your things. I’ll be there in a bit.” 

He hung up and Robin did as he had told her. She grabbed the toiletry before she hurried into the bedroom, locked herself in and got a bag with the most important stuff. 

“Robin?”, Matthew shouted from outside. 

She heard him coming down the hall and trying to open the door. Robin hurried, packed all she needed when the doorbell rang. Matthew grumbled and headed to open. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”, she heard him say. 

“I’m here for Robin”, Strike answered calmly. 

“What the fuck do you want from my wife? Isn’t it enough that you took her once more form me? Leave her alone from now on.” 

“Is that a threat?”, Strike asked with a light smile on his face. 

Matthew wanted to answer when he heard Robin open the door and stepping out. She had a bag in her hand and looked horrible, Strike had to admit. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

“I told you it’s over Matthew. I’m leaving you.” 

He stepped closer to her but this time Strike interfered. He grabbed Matthew by the arm and held him back. Robin grabbed her purse and a jacket and hurried to Cormoran. When she was behind him, he let go of Matthew and turned to Robin.   
“Let’s go”, he mumbled softly. 

The cab he had come with was still waiting. He had put an arm around her waist, took the bag and guided her to the waiting car. Matthew shouted at them and pulled her back to him but Cormoran was faster. He turned and punched Matthew in the face. 

“Fucking bastard!”, her husband shouted at them. ”You fucking arsehole broke my nose.” 

“Leave her alone, or I’ll break more than your nose.” 

He got her to the cab and they made their way back to Denmark Street. Robin was silent during their cab ride. He held her hand and got her upstairs when they arrived. He felt that they were watched when he got her inside and curiously looked around but couldn’t see anything suspicious. He brought her upstairs to his flat. Robin didn’t feel too well and was in some pain after Matthew’s harsh treatment. Cormoran got her bag into his bedroom and then returned to her. She still stood in the kitchen and looked uncomfortable. 

“You alright?”, he asked softly. 

“I don’t feel too good.” 

“What’s going on Robin?” 

With this question, she broke. Robin started crying uncontrollably and sank down. Strike grabbed her and held her tight while she cried at his chest, sitting on the kitchen floor. 

“You want to talk about it?”, he mumbled and held her tight. 

“I... I should have left a long time ago”, she sniffed. “I...” 

“Sch... It’s alright.” 

Robin calmed a bit and continued to tell him what had happened while he caressed her back. She shuddered at his hand on her naked back but also felt safe in this moment. 

“He got more and more demanding. He slept with me, even if I didn’t want to. He got drunk and slapped me when he was angry or I refused to have sex with him. He most of the time was jealous because of you and today he found out.” 

“Found out what?” 

“That we kissed. I don’t know how, but he did. He was very angry and... He forced himself on me and threatened me that leaving him would have consequences.” 

Strike hated him. He hated that his beautiful Robin was abused like this. That she didn’t had the strength to leave. Cormoran was glad that she finally did it though. But what made her do it now? 

“But there’s something else. You feel unwell since you were in hospital.” 

“Side effects”, she mumbled. 

She wasn’t ready to tell him and he could feel it, so he let it go. Instead he helped her up and lead her to the bedroom. 

“Get some rest”, he said. “I’ve some more work. If you need me, I’m next door.” 

“Thank you Cormoran”, she said and headed straight to bed. 

The pillow smelled of him and soon she was asleep. 

The next morning, she woke quite early. Robin looked at the other side of the bed. He hadn’t slept next to her. Instead she found him next door, asleep in an armchair, some empty beer bottles and files beside him. She stroke his cheek and headed to make them some tea when the doorbell rang. Curiously who it was, she headed to open. A delivery boy with a bunch of Roses and a parcel. She signed and put it on the table when she saw Strike putting on his leg. 

“Good morning”, he said. 

“Morning.” 

Robin looked at the flowers. From Matthew with a card to say that he was sorry. She tossed them in the bin and then looked at the package. It looked suspiciously like the last one she had gotten with the fish so she hesitated. 

“Do you want me to open it?”, he asked and stepped to her. 

He wore yesterday’s clothes while Robin wore a light dressing gown over her underwear. She was nervous when he opened the parcel. There were some old papers and a small box. Strike opened the box. It was an expensive looking diamond necklace and a letter. 

FORGIVE ME BABY FOR MY LAST PRESENT. I HEARD YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM. GLAD YOU DID. NOW IT IS TIME FOR US. I CAN’T WAIT TO MEET YOU. TONIGHT, TOTENHAM, 7PM. TABLE BY THE JUKE BOX. 

Strike looked at the box and the parcel for clues. Nothing. He swore angrily and ruffled his hair even more. 

“I should meet him. Maybe we can get rid of him like this?” 

“It’s too dangerous. You can’t go.” 

“What I can and can not do is my business”, she said quite angry herself now. 

Robin turned and poured them a cup of tea before heading to the bedroom again. She still was tired and in pain so she lay down again, cuddled up between the soft sheets and thought about how things would go on. 

Strike knew that they should do it to get him but he also had a bad feeling about this. Fighting with Robin wasn’t what he wanted. Strike knew they should talk. He knocked at the bedroom door and stepped in. 

“Robin? Can we talk?” 

She nodded, wrapped up in the blanket, crying. Oh gosh, he didn’t want to hurt her. Cormoran sat beside her on the bed and stroke a strand of hair back. 

“I’m truly sorry. I don’t want to fight with you. I’m just worried. You don’t feel well and all this is a bit much”, he admitted. 

“It can work and you know it.” 

“I know. Sorry.” 

She took his hand in hers and looked at their entwined fingers. This felt right. However, Cormoran hesitated. She was still married and maybe she’d want to go back. He knew it would be stupid if she did but some women had done it before. He kissed her hand and then got to his wardrobe to grab some clothes. 

“Rest. I can manage alone. We just have a few appointments with some clients.” 

“Thank you for letting me stay here Cormoran.” 

“Your welcome.” 

He smiled and left to take a shower and then headed downstairs. He called Wardle and told him about the new letter and their plan. 

“Alright. Do it. But I want to be there as well. We need to get this sucker.” 

“Okay. We’ll wait for you then. Will you come over before?” 

“Yes, I want Robin to wear a tracker and a microphone.” 

“Good. See you then mate.” 

“See you.” 

It was a calm day at the office and soon Strike was done. He headed upstairs just a bit before 6pm. He found the table laid out for dinner and a meal cooked. It smelled fantastic. But no sign of Robin. 

“Robin?”, he asked into the silence of the flat. He looked into the bathroom but she wasn’t there. He headed to the bedroom, where he found her in bed, sleeping. He stroke her cheek and could feel that she had a light fever. He carefully woke her up. 

“Robin, wake up love”, he mumbled. 

“What is it?”, she asked sleepy. 

“You wanted to meet up with this lunatic, have you forgotten?” 

Robin woke up fully and looked at him, his hand still caressing her cheek. This was intimate and yet he didn’t have the urge to kiss her or touch her in any other way. 

“You should get ready. Wardle is coming over later and it’s nearly 6pm.” 

“Just give me a minute I...” 

“You don’t feel well, do you?” 

She shook her head. She didn’t feel well at all. 

“You should go and see a doctor”, he said.   
“It’s fine”, she mumbled. 

Someone knocked at the door and Strike went to open. It was Wardle. 

“She’s gone already?”, the young Detective wanted to know. 

“No, she’s still here.” 

Strike nodded to the bedroom door and Wardle smiled. 

“You two didn’t...” 

“No! She’s just staying for a bit. She left Matthew.” 

“Okay. Well it was just a matter of time, wasn’t it?” 

“Probably”, Strike mumbled and poured himself a drink. 

While the two men talked about a tactic for tonight’s meeting with her stalker, Robin dressed. It was still warm outside, but since she was cold, she opted for a long sleeved, grey wrap dress. She braided her hair and slipped into black high heels before she headed into the kitchen. The two men turned and looked at her. Wardle quite pleased, Strike still worried. 

“I want you to wear a wire while being with him”, Wardle then explained. 

“Alright...” 

“We have to put it under your clothes”, Wardle continued and she blushed. 

Robin nodded and Wardle handed the wires to Cormoran before he left them alone for a while. Robin opened her dress and let it slide to the ground. Wow... Her partner prepared the wires and started to carefully put them on her body. His touch was soft and it aroused her. Cormoran could feel how she reacted and it just wasn’t right. 

“You shouldn’t react like that”, he mumbled. 

“Like what?”, she asked in a breathless voice. 

“Aroused by my touch”, he said. “It’s not right.” 

“How could this be not right?”, she asked confused. 

He stayed silent, fixated the last piece of wire and took her dress from the floor to hand it to her. Robin took it and slipped in. Oh god, what was wrong with her? Wardle returned and explained what they wanted to do. 

“We have to find out who he is so...” 

“Who he is?”, Robin asked. “But we know that... I..” 

“What?”, Strike wanted to know. 

“I know who he is.” 

“And you’re just telling that now?”, he shouted at her. “I’m sorry”, he said when he could see how scared she was. 

Strike poured himself another drink. Wardle instead asked Robin to tell him what she knew and she did. She stepped to the files on the table and looked for the one of her ex-client. She handed it to Wardle. 

“He came here because of his wife. It was all a lie though and he just came here for me. He’s obsessed.” 

“I remember him”, Strike finally said after Robin’s explanation. “He came here after the case. To thank you and hand you some red roses.” 

“I never got them”, Robin said and looked curiously at him. 

“I told him this was inappropriate and he left quite angry.” 

“Guys, we have to move. It’s nearly time for you to meet him”, he said to Robin who was nervous again. 

They made their way to the Tottenham and were very careful. Robin waited in front of the pub and Strike stepped to her. 

“We’re here”, he said. “You got this.” 

She smiled and entered the pub. It was crowded and loud but she made her way to the table by the jukebox. She sat down and carefully watched her surroundings just like Strike had taught her. She noticed nothing suspicious. Robin tried to calm her nervousness with watching the beautiful art in the Tottenham. After a while, a man with a hat and a big grey beard was stepping to the jukebox and pressed some buttons. The sound of _Every Breath You Take_ started playing and Robin shuddered. The song was nearly over when someone sat at her table. It was him. 

“Hello love, so glad you came.” 

“Hello”, she said shy and put her hands in her lap so he wasn’t able to touch her. 

“So, I see you broke up with your husband.” Robin nodded. “And you had an abortion. Was it his baby or the one from the Detective?” 

“How do you know all those things? No one knows about the abortion.” 

“No, that’s not quite true, is it? I know, your husband knows and I think the Detective suspects something.” 

“Matthew knows? How...” 

“Oh I might have send him a copy of the doctors file.” 

Robin knew that this was a mess. Matthew would come after her. She started shaking. 

“Are you alright love?”, he asked and wanted to touch her but Robin shoved his hand away and stood up. 

Strike sat at the bar, Wardle waited by the entrance. Both of them listened to what Robin said through a small earpiece. Strike was shocked and didn’t knew how to react. She has had an abortion? So that was the reason she felt unwell and cried in the hospital. Oh god... How could he miss it? And why did she do it? What made her take this step? He shoved his thought away and tried to concentrate on what was going on. Robin completely lost it. She started shaking and tried to get away but the other man didn’t let her. He took her arm and shoved her down the stairs to the toilettes. People didn’t seem to bother. 

“Don’t interfere Strike”, Wardle ordered through the communication system between them. “Not now.” 

He obeyed but followed them downstairs. A sign told people to use the toilettes upstairs so no one was here. He passed the “Out of Order” sign and silently followed them to the man’s toilette. He waited in a darkened corner before the door and listened carefully to what was happening. 

The man shoved her inside the toilettes. It smelled of piss and immediately she felt sick again. His grip was tight and hurt. He shoved her against the wall of the toilette and let go. Robin sank down and held her arm. 

“You know, I imagined this differently. When he called and said that he needed someone to look after you, I’d never thought I’d fall for you this hard.” He caressed her cheek but Robin turned away disgusted. “He said you two were unhappy. I doubted it but now that I watched you for so long... Gosh I do love you.” 

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Robin struggled. He let go when the toilette was flushed and someone stepped outside of the cabin. 

“Hello dear wife”, Matthew said and looked at her. 

She could see the anger and hate in his eyes. But what had he to do with the stalker? What had he meant, that Matthew had organised him? This couldn’t be, he’d never do this to her, would he? 

“You see, I had hope for us. I hoped that it’d get better if you felt appreciated and protected. I hoped that if we had children, you’d settle down and stop working. That you’d leave him for finally being with me, but seems I was wrong after all. I organised him to stalk you. To make you afraid. I hoped that I’d be enough. That I could protect you to be happy.” Matthew laughed. “Instead you kissed and fucked him?” 

“I never was unfaithful!”, Robin defended himself and stood up. 

She needed to be strong, to show him that she wasn’t weak without him. That she could stand up for what she did and for herself. 

“You kissed him and you had an abortion you little slut! You fucked him, got hooked up and cost me a fortune by having a fucking abortion!!” 

“I never slept with Cormoran! He’s a friend, I love him but we never had sex!” 

“So you swear it was my baby?”, he shouted and stepped closer. 

Robin stepped back and stumbled against the wall. Matthew grabbed her by the throat. She coughed violently and shoved against his hands to get free. 

“You aborted my baby?!” 

“Let go!”, she coughed with her last breath and struggled. 

“He always made me look bad compared to him. The great war hero. The famous Detective from Denmark Street! But I never thought you’d get this far you bitch!” 

Robin didn’t get enough air. She felt dizzy and lost her orientation. Everything around her got blurry and she started to fade. 

A few minutes after they left to the toilettes, Wardle was by his side, weapon pulled and loaded. Three other police officers were waiting by the stairs for backup. 

“We should do something”, Strike said nervously. 

Matthew shouted at her and they heard Robin shout back and then it got silent and he just insulted her. Strike heard her cough and gasping for air so he opened the door and stepped in. Matthew was chocking her. Strike pulled him away from Robin and shoved him roughly against the other wall. 

“Is she okay?”, Strike shouted to Wardle who was by Robin’s side while one of the other police officers cuffed the stalker. “Wardle!” 

“She’s fine”, he said while Robin coughed violently and gasped for air. 

Matthew struggled against the Investigators grip but Strike didn’t let go. 

“Let go of me you sucker!”, Matthew said angry. 

“You bastard!”, Strike grumbled. “If you touch her once more, I’m gonna kill you. Leave her alone!” 

“She’s my wife! You bastard fucked my wife!” 

“I never touched your wife. You abused her, you hit her... You had the audacity to call her a slut. You nearly killed her!” 

Matthew struggled once more and shoved him away and Strike lost it. He hit the young man and broke his nose. Violently he punched him, over and over. Someone pulled him away and two police officer’s grabbed Matthew. The young man had blood all over his shirt and Strike’s hands where bloody as well. 

“Calm down mate”, Wardle said and loosened his grip. 

The officer’s got the Stalker and Matthew outside to a police car while Wardle stayed with him and Robin. She was still sitting on the floor and cried. Only now Cormoran realised what he had done. Shit! He hadn’t lost control like this since his youth. He breathed heavily and tried to calm down. Wardle helped Robin up and wrapped his leather jacket around her shoulders and guided her outside. Strike took a paper towel and cleaned his hands before he followed them outside. People in the pub where curiously watching and silently chatting about the whole situation. Strike immediately took out the pack of cigarettes and lit one up when they were outside. Press was there and taking photos while Wardle got Robin into the car. 

“I’m sorry I lost control back there”, Strike said and tried to calm his shaking hands. 

“It’s fine mate. I’ll think about something for the file. No one saw it, except Robin and I. I won’t tell anything.” 

“Thanks mate. For everything.” 

“I’ll get you two home.” 

Strike slipped into the seat beside Robin and Wardle got them back to Denmark Street. She was silent and none of them said anything until they were back in his flat. Wardle had taken their statement and left with the promise to call as soon as he knew how this would continue. Robin sat on the small sofa, wrapped in a blanket while Strike made them a cup of tea. He was sure he had frightened her through his behaviour. Instead Robin was deep in her thoughts. She had been afraid when Matthew had put his hands around her neck. She had been afraid about dying. Afraid that she could never see Cormoran, her family or her friends again. She had realised, that he had waisted way too much time with being unhappy and abused. She decided to changed that but for now she and Strike should talk. He turned and handed her a mug with some hot tea. 

“Thanks”, the young woman mumbled while he sat in the armchair a few feet away. “Thank you Cormoran, for everything you did.” 

Confused he looked at her. Robin thanked him? After all he had done? She wasn’t afraid of him then? 

“Thanks for saving my life and being there for me. I... I’m not sure I could have done it without you.” 

“Your welcome”, he simply said while watching her. “I'm sorry for losing control though. It’ll never happen again, I promise.” 

“I... He deserved it”, she simply said and looked him into those beautiful eyes. “I’m glad all this is over now.” 

“Yes, now you can start all over”, he agreed but sounded a bit disappointed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”, he then asked. 

“Tell you what?” 

“About the abortion. I would have stayed, I would have been there for you.” 

“You were there for me Cormoran. You always were.” 

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Robin got up and stepped to him. Confused he looked at her before she sat on the armrest of the chair and hugged him. A simple hug to comfort him. A simple hug to reassure him, that all was fine between them. Strike held her and buried his nose in her hair. Finally, all this was over and they could go on without this lunatic or Matthew who harmed her. 


End file.
